Easter Surprises
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: Anzu invites her friend's over for an Easter Party. But what happens when Trouble and a phone join in?


Disclaimer: I don't own, how many times will I have to say it?! Gosh!  
  
NO YAOI, NO YURI, NOT SHONEN-AI AND/OR SHOJO-AI, NO INSEST! {Umm, I think that's right, anyway, don't Insest means like 'Family Love'?}  
  
Chapter(s): One-shot. So one chapter.  
  
Rated: I'm guessin' PG-13. But R for intensity.  
  
Doesn't Include: Lemon/Lime's, Curses.  
  
Does Include: Horror Movie, but not detail of it what so ever.  
  
Pages: Three and a half. But Computer say's four since it ends's in the middle of the froth page.  
  
Genre: Barely any Romance, if any. Just a tad bit of Horror. And the rest is Comedy . . . I think.  
  
Link's. . . /Yami to Hikari/ Hikari to Yami  
  
People's Names. . .  
  
Yami=Yami Yugi Mutou  
  
Yugi = Yugi Mutou  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Ryou Bakura  
  
Malik = Malik Ishtar  
  
Marik = Yami Malik Ishtar  
  
Isis Ishtar = Ishuzu Ishtar  
  
Shizuka Katsuya = Serenity  
  
Jonouchi Katsuya = Joseph Wheeler {Jou = Joey} {Hope I spelled his last name right}  
  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner  
  
Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor  
  
Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba  
  
Mokuba Kaiba = Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Mai Kujuo = Mai Valentine {I forgot how to spell her last name in Japanese, so I won't use it in this Fic}  
  
Shadii = Shadii  
  
Rishid = Odion  
  
Otogi Ryoji = Duke Devilin {Hehe, I forgot how to spell his last name to ;}  
  
Easter Surprise  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Anzu!" Everyone said as they came to her house. "Hi all! Anzu replied, waving. Everyone was there, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Shizuka, Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, and Otogi. All the Yami's had their own bodies. It was Easter and Anzu was having an Easter Party. "So, Ryou. . . Where's Bakura?" Anzu asked Ryou as she sat next to him. "Oh," Ryou said, "He didn't want to come, said Clears throat and makes voice deeper 'Why should I go to some lame party where the Pharaoh and his gang will be?'". Anzu Sweat dropped and said 'ok' as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back later with some Soda's to find that Jou and Mai were talking, Yami and Yugi were playing duel monsters, again, which she shook her head at the, Otogi and Honda were with Shizuka and she looked like she was going to commit suicide. And since Ryou was by himself she sat next to him again, put the Soda's on the table and started a conversation with him again.  
  
"So Ryou, how have you been?" Anzu asked. "Pretty ok, I guess. Considering I live with an Insane Yami." He said, taking a Soda. Anzu Smiled sympathetically at him and took a Soda herself. Soon after a while, everyone had, had a Soda and chips and now they were deciding which movie to watch.  
  
"Brother Bear!" Said Shizuka. "The Prince of Egypt!" Said Yugi. "No! The King and I!"{Cartoon} Said Yami. "Street Fighter!" Said Honda and Jonouchi at the same time. "Signs!" Said Otogi. "Pretty Woman!" Mai said. "The Ring!" Anzu said. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "What?" She asked. "I like scary shows." "BEAR!! PRINCE!! KING!! STREET!! SIGNS!! PRETTY!! RING!!" They all shouted. Bakura? Wanna come over? We're going to watch a movie and can't decide, you could help! Ryou asked Bakura through there Mind link. /Why should I? I don't care!/ Bakura said sternly back. Mental Sigh Ok, and Anzu was going to cook stake to. . . /Give me 10 minutes./ Bakura said. Ok! Ryou answered, an evil smirk appearing on his face, Anzu wasn't going to make stake, it was Easter! And stake was too expensive to feed to fifteen people. "Bakura will be here in 10 minutes if we could wait, he will help us decide." Ryou said, sighing again just now remembering how he was going to get yelled at when Bakura realized he had lied.  
  
OO Was what everyone's faces looked like. "O-Ok." Anzu said, going to get another Soda, and some more chips. 10 minutes later, the door was knocked on. "I'll get it." Anzu said, getting up and opening her front door. GASP!!! Was heard when Anzu opened the door, as soon as she stepped to the side, everyone else gasped. There was Bakura, and Malik and Marik. "What are THEY doing here?" Yami shouted, standing up. Bakura smirked, "There here for the party." All three walked in, Bakura went right over and pushed Ryou off the sofa and sat down, Malik and Marik following suit. "Umm, Bakura, Malik, Marik, we were just going to watch a movie but we can't decide, what do suppose we should watch?" Anzu asked, while Yami and Jonouchi growled, Honda and Otogi stood in front of Shizuka, Yugi just stood there and Anzu, sweating under there gazes. "What do you have to pick from?"  
  
Bakura asked like he cared. "Well," Started Shizuka, "We have, Brother bear, The Prince of Egypt, The King and I, Street Fighter, Signs, Pretty Woman or The Ring." Shizuka said. "Yeah so, go ahead and say Street Fighter already!" Honda said. "Don't try to make my OWN decisions, LOSER!" Bakura said, glaring at him. Honda backed down, and crossed his arms acting tough even though if he were standing his knees would be knocking together. "Bakura, Malik huddle." Marik said. "Right!" Bakura and Malik said, getting into a huddle with Marik. "So, what do you suppose?" Bakura asked. "Not a clue." Malik said. "I think we should watch whatever Anzu picked." Marik said. "Oh gosh! Marik!! You used your brain!" Malik said. "I should beat you to a bloody pulp for that!" Marik said, growling. "Enough! Fine, we'll pick whatever Anzu picked." Bakura had said, then got away from them to see everyone sweat dropping.  
  
"What did everyone pick," Bakura started. "Brother bear, The Prince-" Shizuka started, "Individually?" Bakura finished, staring at Shizuka. Shizuka shut up right away, and looked somewhere else. "Well," Mai said, "Brother Bear was by Shizuka." Everyone looked at her. "What?!" She screamed everyone looked away. "Then, Prince of Egypt by Yugi." Everyone then looked at him. "I didn't do anything!" Yugi said, standing up. "The King and I by Yami." Mai said, with everyone looking at him. "I'm not even going to say anything." Yami SAID {Note the Caps} "You just did." Malik said. "Ahem! Anyway, Street Fighter, by Honda and Jonouchi." Everyone looked at Honda then Jonouchi, then to Mai for the rest. "Signs, by Otogi," Mai started, "Then Pretty Woman from none other then Muah {Me}!" Mai said, letting her hands to rest on her collarbone. "Umm, right." Malik, Marik, and Bakura said. "And then of Course The Ring by our little Anzu." Mai finished. GASP!! "WHAT?!" From Malik. "OH MY RA!" From Marik. "Anzu picked WHAT?!" From Bakura. "The Ring." EVERYONE but Malik, Marik, and Bakura said. "I choose THE RING!" All three said I'm sure you know whom! "Great!" Anzu said with a little jump. "I'll be right back!" And with that, she ran up to her room and took the DVD from her 'special' case and went back down the stairs to everyone including the three still shocked boys.  
  
"Goooooot IT!!" She said, then popped the Dvd in. She turned around to pick a spot to sit in, but sweat dropped {Does that a lot huh?} when she saw Bakura, Malik and Mark fighting over who should sit next to her. "I will!" Bakura shouted. "No, I will!" Malik said, {Emphasizes on I} "Touch her and I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" Marik said, holding out his Sennen Rod. Grumbles and Mumbles we're heard before, "Touch her and I'LL send you to the Shadow Realm!!" This time it was Bakura who said that, bringing out his Sennen Ring. "Umm, Touch her and I'll umm, I'll umm. . ." Malik was saying, but he couldn't think up anything so. "Fine then!" Marik said, and pushed him off the Couch. "Here you go Anzu, you can sit here." Marik said. "NO!! She WILL sit by me!!" Bakura yelled, standing up. "No she WON'T Tomb Robber!" "HEY!! Only I {EOI} call him that!" Yami yelled to, also standing. "Not anymore Pharaoh!" Marik yelled back, standing as well. "I CALL HIM THAT!!{ALL Caps including I}" Bakura Yelled at Marik. Soon enough, a verbal fight broke out. After about ten minutes of listening to this, the person you least expected to stop them did. "ENOUGH!! QUIET!! CEASE AND DESIST!! And further more, SHUT THE FREAK UP!!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone but he, looked at him with Eye's wide and mouths agape. "Bravo, Ryou! Bravo!" Anzu said clapping. "Hehe." Ryou blushed, a hand on the back of his neck. Growls from three VERY familiar people, making him sweat with nervousness. "Anyway, why doesn't Anzu just sit between the both of you?" Ryou asked, sitting down again. Looking at each other, crossing there arms, and then turning to the opposite direction 'Hmph'ed Bakura and Marik. But they made room anyway and Anzu sat in-between them, smiling. Pointing the remote at her DVD player Anzu pressed play, and then. . . . The Movie started.  
  
{I'm not going to go into the movie, let's just say they finished watching it}  
  
Mai was clutching onto Jou's arm for dear life keeping blood from getting to his elbow and down. Jou was just wide-eyed and. . . Paler then Bakura, if you thought I was going to say beautiful . . . well, he's not ugly THAT'S for sure. Anywayz. . . Shizaka had SOMEHOW found her a nice little seat on Seto's lap, Seto just grinning like no tomorrow. Ishuzu and Yami couldn't GET any closer, while Honda and Duke had shut there eyes covered their ears with their hands, and sitting with knees brought up to there chests, behind the couch. Malik and Ryou just seemed to be . . . watching, and Yugi had his eyes opened as far as they would go while sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth on the floor. That just leaves Bakura, Anzu, and Marik. Bakura had laughed at the movie, but was mostly smirking with an arm around Anzu's shoulders, and Marik had smirked at the movie, but had mostly laughed with an arm around Anzu's waist. Coincidence? I think not. Anzu had alternated between hiding her head on Bakura's shoulder, and Marik's shoulder.  
  
"Sooo," Anzu started, feeling shaken' up, "How was the movie?" Nothing from the people behind the couch, nothing from the toddler sucking his thumb {Don't get me wrong, I think he's cute in a teddy bear way, it's just for the story.} A 'Mmmm, Hmmm.' By Seto who was still grinning, just looking down at Shizuka now. "Scary." Came from said person and Mai. "Ow." Came from Jou, 'Happy sigh' came from Yami and Ishuzu. "Funny." Marik said, "Definitely." Agreed Bakura, stake forgetten. Everyone but Otogi, Yugi, and Honda looked at the two like they were mad, not that anyway in disagreeing with it. "Well, then!" Anzu said, getting up, Bakura and Marik reluctantly letting go. "I think that the party is over now." She turned on the lights that for some reason had went off. Shrugging like it was no big deal, she said good night to everyone as they left. Once everyone was gone, Anzu just noticed that her house seemed bigger and darker then before. She was about to go upstairs when . . .  
  
BRING, BRING!!  
  
Anzu literately jumped five feet in the air, and looked at the phone as if it would kill her. Apparently it will, she thought, attentively reaching for it.  
  
BRING, BRING!!  
  
Anzu picked it up and heard static, then "Seven . . . . . . . Days . . . . ." Anzu dropped the phone and backed up, not believing what she heard. She ran from her house screaming her head off.  
  
"Anzu did you hear me? I said, we would be stuck in China Seven more Day's because of the storm." Came Anzu's Mom from the phone Anzu had dropped. "Oh well." Shrugging she hung up, and went to her Husband, who was watching television in there hotel room. "What are you watching dear?" Anzu's Mom asked. "The Ring." Was all he said. About Ten minutes later it was over. "Let's go to bed hunny." Anzu's Mom said, going to the bedroom. "Ok sweetheart, I'll be there in a few minutes." "Alright!" Was the reply. As Anzu's Dad went to the little table in the room to write himself a note to never see 'The Ring' again . . . The Phone rang . . . . . . .  
  
Me: dun, Dun, DUN!!! The end!! I had a different ending all planed out, but I thought that was pretty good if-I-Do-Say-So-Myself.  
  
Bakura: Well don't.  
  
Me: ;; And I had you with Anzu.  
  
Bakura: READ much? Look at this!! Shoves notes in my face as to the story to help it come out better.   
  
Me: Hehehe, oh right. About that-  
  
Bakura: YOU HAD ANZU PAIRED UP WITH MARIK!!! Fuming  
  
Marik: SHE HAD ANZU PAIRED UP WITH ME!!! Happy Grin  
  
Guys: Get into fight  
  
Me: OO Hides under computer desk Well, Ja matte, and Review!! 


End file.
